konikifandomcom-20200214-history
Aiyame
Aiyame is a powerless, natural human being from Earth 1 circa 2011. She does not have any enhanced features but does have skill in drawing which helps her make a sort of livelyhood. History Born in Tokyo, Japan in the year 1996 to an upper middle-class family, Aiyame was raised by her father and mother with great expectations. Her father was insistant that his eldest daughter do well and succeed in her schooling. Overbearing though his methods may have been, Aiyame's father pushed her to meet those expectations...for the most part. Aiyame never found much satisfaction in math or sciences. Literature interested her in some regards, but her real passion could only be found in sketching and painting. She worked hard in her classes to meet her father's expectations but also so that she would have free time to devote to extracurricular art classes in which she excelled. Arrival to the Forest On her first day of High School, Aiyame was walking with her best friend on earth, a girl called Mari. As the two girls chatted away, excited for their first day in a new school and complimented one another on how flattering their prestigious school uniforms looked, the most unexpected thing happened. In the blink of an eye, Aiyame found that she was no longer standing on the busy steps to her school building, or within arm's reach of her dear friend. Instead, she was in the middle of a forest! It took her two days of walking to find the clearing and she lost her school satchel on the way...but she did eventually find it. The amazing creatures and beings that she found that immediately overwhelmed, frightened and fascinated her all at once. She quickly found out that she was a rarity in the forest as she boasted no heightened powers, abilities or anything else. As she felt horribly out of place, the girl went out on her own to make a mistake that would have a vast impact on her life! Time as a Runaway Feeling that she could no longer fit in the Forest and terribly homesick, she ventured out on her own to find a way home. She didn't know the forest was such a dangerous place. She wandered around for months, running for her life from dangerous creatures and trying to find a way out. After running out of the food she brought, Aiyame was forced to forage for nourishment. Her time alone in the forest was dark and frightening. It still gives her nightmares, thinking about certain events. While there were several that keep her up some nights, it was her run-in with the strange half-fly, half-man beings that impacted her most. She stumbled upon the corpse of one of these things while she was trying to find a way out of the Forest. An open wound on her leg (a small scratch she got from climbing down a tree) made contact with the blood of the creature when she accidentally slipped and fell down from one of the lower boughs of a tree. The wound became infected, though it was a slow sort of poison. She made her way back to the Clearing, even though she was searching for a way out, and with much frustration, Aiyame gave up searching for her own way out of the Forest. She decided to stay. An Official Resident Aiyame took a room on the second floor of the Inn. She found some clothing left behind by other former residents and finally replaced her old and ragged school uniform. She looked like a shipwrecked sea urchin, but a clean urchin none the less. The infected wound she obtained in the Forest first showed up as a dark, circular mark on her leg. Though it worried her, there were many residents of the Inn that seemed to think it would be fine and heal on its own. It was during this time Aiyame made several friends, most notably the incubus Malek, the former mercenary Pentus, the robotic Kikari , the android Miyaki and the surly demon, Devic. She also met another normal, powerless human named Daxx, who she she was eager to connect with, as they were the only two of their kind in a world filled with angels, demons, aliens, sentient machines and much more! It was also during this time that Aiyame's infected wound slowly took hold over her body. A chance meeting with the leader of the fly-men, a creature called The Hollow One, revealed that if the infection ran its course, she would perish and become a thrall of The One, a dark figure that has been haunting and threatening the Forest. Her skin turned a pale shade of gray and her veins turned black with the infectious blood they carried. Wracking pains often seized her, though she did her best to manage them. Overcoming the Infection Leaving Aiyame in Miyaki's care, Daxx, Pentus and Shade ventured down onto Talon's surface for the purpose of finding The Hollow One. They find him, eventually, and retrieve some of his blood. Miyaki places Aiyame into a medically induced coma to slow the infection. Miyaki also placed a special mechanical band around Aiyame's head. While wearing the device, she has the ability to project a holographic image of herself made of hard light of a soft purple-blue color. This device also gives her the ability to project herself in relation to her imagination or perception of herself. Daxx and Miyaki worked on an antidote made from The Hollow One's blood and injected it into her arm. This effectively cured the infection and Aiyame recovered, fully healed! Putting Down Roots Aiyame continued to live on the second floor of the Inn and her room slowly began to cater to her personality. She woke one morning to find that the walls were a pale green and her bed and dresser took on a completely different physical style seemingly overnight. It wasn't just the room, either. She drew closer to both Pentus and Daxx and after their adventure to save her life, she was very much enjoying some quiet and uneventful time with both of them. Sometimes, though, she spent a little bit more time with one over the other. Pentus and Daxx -- two strikingly different individuals -- and Aiyame began to form a sort of love triangle that threatened their friendships. The thought of being without either of them scared her and so she did everything in her power to make sure both of them were happy. Once, after a few, quiet moments spent in Daxx's company, Pentus spotted Aiyame and he -- and stormed off into the forest, throwing fireballs at the local flora. She ran after him instantly...but before she could reach him, she vanished (literally) into thin air, leaving her clothing behind as a grim reminder that she hadn't just left. She had been taken. The Kidnapping at Emberfel's Tower Aiyame was taken to a tower in the Forest transported there by an insane mage called Emberfel. Daxx's advance technology was able to track the signature left behind by the Emberfel's magic and he and Pentus went to bring her back. What happened in the tower changed more than one life, impacting everyone differently. Knowing that the two men that barged into his tower would not leave without either the girl or their lives, Emberfel siezed Aiyame and threatened to kill her if they came any closer. Pentus exploded into a shadowy wrath -- the shade of a mighty dragon forming above him as if he were transforming into something else. This threw Emberfel off guard enough for Daxx to grab Aiyame and make a break for the Inn. As the two of them traveled through the forest and back to the clearing as fast as they could, Aiyame worried about Pentus who was left alone in the tower with the crazy mage. The conflict ended after Pentus followed a wounded Emberfel into a teleportation platform that brought him to Emberfel's home world. It was in a grand hall that Pentus killed the young man and found Emberfel's father who told him that his son had gone mad with the power his magic gifting afforded him. Pentus arrived back safely, but after the uncovering of his shadowy dragon abilities, relationships only became more strained. An Uneventful Period For the next several months, Aiyame's life slowed down significantly and faded further into anonymity. Her relationship with Daxx blossomed after Pentus suddenly left the Forest for reasons unknown, though even in that there were no significant developments beyond admission of feelings on both their parts. As Daxx continued his profession as a travelling merchant, Aiyame became a collector of various things left behind by visitors to the Forest. Her room slowly became a library of trinkets, odds & ends, and various spare parts no one else seemed to care about -- all carefully catalogued and organized in shelves that line her walls. The end of this uneventful period of time would likely be marked by Pentus' return, as sudden as his disappearance was. He had a way of bringing change along with him. Friends, Enemies & More Aiyame has made several important relationships during her time in the Forest: Important Friends *Malek: Aiyame was instantly intrigued by this noble-minded incubus from the first moment she saw him. He spellbinds her -- and not because of what he is. Her heart is very attached to him, despite the fact that he's usually dealing with some sort of demon threat, somewhere. Malek was stabbed, shielding her during a fight in the clearing, which only serves to deepen her care for him. She will be the first one to come to his defense, if given the chance. *Pentus: A kindred spirit. Depite the fact that they come from different worlds and times, Pentus was ripped from his world as she was ripped from hers, something that connected her to him. Her heart is very attached to him, even though things between them have become complicated. She wouldn't think twice about jumping into danger to help him. *Daxx: As the only other 'normal' human in the Forest and the only male who has ever shown her true affection without holding his emotions back. While not certain exactly what the future holds, Daxx has grown in her heart from a friend -- to something far more. Other Friends *Devic: Despite berating and being openly hateful, Aiyame sees this small demon as someone she would like to know better. Though she is a little too timid to make a push for such a friendship and too easily hurt by his words to stand for being ridiculed. *Kikari : The robot who helped her release her emotions about being homesick and about her infection. She would also like to be a better friend with him, though she seems content to simply watch him care for others around the end instead of pursuing a friendship. *Alyx : A Fae she met in the clearing on a sunny afternoon and found some similar background with, despite their differences physically. She is excited about the prospect of making a new, genuine friend and hopes she might find this in Alyx. Known Enemies *T. Emberfel: This insane, arrogant mage confessed to being the reason Aiyame ended up in the Forest in the first place. He attempted to kidnap Aiyame and use her as a personal slave and consort. During Daxx and Pentus' rescue mission, Pentus killed the mage. Trivia *She prefers the colors green and brown. *Her favorite treat is strawberry flavored sweet ice. *Her room is on the second floor of the Inn. Category:Characters